


Above It All

by NaughtyThoughts



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, They scissor a bunch, Yukari jumps on Mitsuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyThoughts/pseuds/NaughtyThoughts
Summary: Yukari decides to teach Mitsuru a little lesson about what it means to be on top.
Relationships: Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari
Kudos: 19





	Above It All

**Author's Note:**

> A quick smut fic for @AyyTeeThreeDee on Twitter.

"So, you think you're so above it all, don't you?"  
  
One night in the Iwatodai dorms, Yukari confronts Mitsuru not too long after the school year started about her uptight attitude.

"Excuse me?" Mitsuru blinks. "Where is this sudden attitude coming from, Takeba?"  
  
"Don't give me that!" Yukari furrows her eyebrows. "You've been like this since the others joined SEES!"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand..." Mitsuru folds her arms.  
  
"Then let me show you!" Yukari tackles Mitsuru onto the couch, pinning her arms against the top cushions.  
  
"Wha-!!" Mitsuru tries to kick Yukari off to no avail. "Unhand me at once, Takeba!"  
  
"As if!!" Yukari presses further. "You're going to feel exactly what it's like to be on our level!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
Yukari rips open Mitsuru's blouse, forcing Mitsuru to bare her breasts. Yukari grabs one of Mitsuru's breasts and leans in to suck on her other breast.  
  
"A-Aaahhh!!" Mitsuru cries out, her face growing red. "W-What are you doing!?"  
  
Yukari says nothing and continues fondling and sucking Mitsuru's breasts. She even grinds her teeth against her nipple, forcing moans of ecstasy out of Mitsuru.  
  
"G-Guuuh... Nnn...!" Mitsuru grits her teeth, trying to resist the urge to moan out even further, but the way her breasts feel as they're being fondled and sucked feels too good.  
  
Yukari releases her mouth and smacks her lips. "Well? Had enough?"  
  
Mitsuru pants. "... It's going to take more than that to break me..."  
  
"Don't get so cocky, we've only gotten started." Yukari pushes Mitsuru against the couch. She lets go of Mitsuru's breasts and pushes her hand into Mitsuru's skirt. Locating her panties without problem, she thrusts two of her fingers into Mitsuru, plunging them deep as she could to finger her.  
  
"Aaaaahhh!!" Another cry from Mitsuru.  
  
Yukari smirks, those cries of pleasure are music to her ears. She thrusts her fingers in and out of Mitsuru, grinding them against her inner walls and getting a good feel of her interior. The more she fingers Mitsuru, the more moans Mitsuru lets out.  
  
"Ahh... haaa... Ngaaaah..." Mitsuru closes her eyes, no longer trying to resist.  
  
Yukari's blushing herself. She's never seen Mitsuru so vulnerable before, and every time Mitsuru moans out because of her fingers thrusting into her entrance, it's making Yukari sweat. With her free arm, Yukari digs under her own shirt to fondle her own breasts. Yukari's breathing grows heavy while Mitsuru can hardly catch her breath.  
  
"Nnn... I got you where I want you..." Yukari says. "Now it's my turn."  
  
"Ha...?" Mitsuru glances at Yukari.  
  
Yukari takes her own shirt and panties off and lays on the couch on the opposite end of Mitsuru. She pulls Mitsuru's leg towards her and puts Mitsuru's lower half against her legs. Just like that, their entrances meet, making a soft sound as they brush against each other.  
  
"A-Annnh...!" Mitsuru moans out.  
  
"Haaa...!" Yukari also cries out as she begins grinding her hips against Mitsuru, scissoring her as hard as she could. She sits up to thrust harder against her. "H-How's this feel, huh!?" Yukari shouts. "Feels good, huh!?"  
  
All Mitsuru could do was moan.  
  
"Yeah, you like that, don't you, little miss princess!?" Yukari smirks, blushing mad with lust as she continues scissoring Mitsuru.  
  
Mitsuru couldn't feel anything but the enveloping ecstasy coarsing through her veins. In the heat of the moment, she fell victim to the pleasure of her hole being violated by another grinding hard against it. She grabs the couch beneath her to brace herself.  
Above It all  
And seeing Mitsuru giving in to the pleasure is making Yukari release as well.  
  
"I-I'm cumming...!" Yukari says. "Y-You ready!?"  
  
"Nnngh!" Mitsuru clenches her teeth.  
  
And with a few more forceful thrusts, they both scream in unison, reaching their orgasms.  
  
With their lower halves twitching from pleasure, Yukari falls on top of Mitsuru. Both of them panting and allowing the heat of the moment and the spine-chilling pleasure sink in.

Once they caught their breath, Mitsuru grabs Yukari's leg.

"E-Eh!?" Yukari shrieks.

"... I-If you're going to force someone to submit, you should do it like this...!"

Mitsuru sits up and pushes Yukari down on the couch. Now it's Mitsuru that's grinding her hips against Yukari's throbbing entrance.

"A-Ahhh!" Yukari's face grows red. "H-Hold on, I just came...!"

"Then bear with it!" Mitsuru yells. "This is your punishment!"

"Gh!!" Yukari covers her mouth. As she felt her lower half pounded by Mitsuru's sudden dominance, she could barely contain her cries.

"What's the matter, Takeba?" Mitsuru smiles, panting and blushing. "Weren't you going to make me feel like I'm on your level?" She leans in and grinds harder against Yukari.

"G-Guhh... M-Mitsuru-senpai...!" Yukari archs back, her body heated and filled with far more pleasure than she could handle.

It was cute how Yukari tried to dominate Mitsuru, and to Mitsuru, it's even cuter that Yukari's succumbing to the same pleasure that she tried to subject her to. Now Mitsuru can't help herself. She forces Yukari to uncover her mouth so that their lips were pressed against each other.

"Mmmph!" Yukari's cries are muffled by Mitsuru's luscious lips. Out of instinct, Yukari closes her eyes and sucks away at Mitsuru's lips, their tongues dancing with one another while they kiss.

Though she desired for that kiss to last longer, Mitsuru pulls back, catching breaths while she resumes scissoring Yukari. Their bodies grow sweatier, their entrances become wetter with each brushing of their outer lips.

It was then that Mitsuru felt herself reach her climax.

"I'm cumming, Takeba! Take it!"

"G-Gaaaaah!!"

Their lower lips squirt as they reach their climax. Yukari's body twitches all over as she cums and screams of pleasure. Mitsuru also lets out a scream before she falls back and takes heavy breaths to herself.

Both their legs were still in-between one another as they lay still trying to reclaim their lost breath.  
  
On this evening, Yukari tried to make Mitsuru step down to her level, only for it to backfire.  
  
And they became closer ever since.


End file.
